Love OR Lovers
by Hotsuma09
Summary: This Fanfic is circling around Ayeka and Ryoko's approaching womanhood, this story is set in the 1920's in japan.They are both married to two men, but things don't go as plan, what is in stored for ryoko and ayeka? REVIEWS,THANK YOU,PLZ IM DESPERATE FOR.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC AND IT'S ROMANCIER IF THAT'S A WORD.

THIS STORY IS SET IN THE 20'S IN JAPAN…. THE TENCHI GANG IS SET IN THAT TIME. ALSO, THE CHARACTERS FROM TENCHI IN TOKYO COMBINE. AND RYOKO IS JUST A NORMAL PERSON IN THIS FANFIC

And Yes I will have wash as ryoko's mom okay. / And ryoko and ayeka are a little ooc

In a big mansion located in Okayama, a dark haired man stood near a stack of books. His hair was in a long loose ponytail and with a sharp bang in front of his face. Looking impatiently at his watch it showed 4 o'clock noon, "there should be here soon", he said with a frustrated tone. Outside the door, stood a violet haired woman wearing a velvet dress and a beret sitting on one side of her hair including a fish net cascading over her face. She peered into the open door watching her husband at the bookcase waiting impatiently for a couple of guests. Leaning very hard on the door, it small squeak came into the piercing silence.

"Who's there!" came the man in the other room.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just me", she came in to the room, her husband didn't seem happy

"Ayeka, when are they going to arrive, I hope you didn't lie to me!" he turned and grabbed her on both of the shoulders.

"I'm not lying, tenchi they're be here soon, trust me", she was relief when they heard a car pulled up.

" They're here" came a reply outside the room, she had blue hair with a sky blue dress, the length reach to her ankles. Her hair was curled leaving to manes against her face.

"Thank you sasami, I'll be there soon" he let go of Ayeka and glared at her, " They wouldn't be any fighting ayeka, understood?" "Yes, Tenchi they're wouldn't be any fighting".

Outside the house stood a blond haired man and a cyan haired woman. The man was tall for his age and he wore glasses, he looked around twenty years and wore a blue suit. The woman wore a white dress, it had a heart shaped front, and she wore a heart necklace on her chest. Around her waist was a band the showed a swollen stomach, her cyan hair was brushed down her back, and her mane curved under her neck and to her chest. To finish her attire she wore a white hat, and a shawl on her shoulders. Tenchi came out.

" Ryoko, Hotsuma, you've arrived" said tenchi running out, Ayeka followed and stood by the columns. Ryoko stood very closed to hotsuma, she hold his arm tightly.

"Hotsuma it's glad to see you again. Ryoko how are you?" he shaked hotsuma's hand and looked to ryoko. "I'm fine", she placed a hand on her stomach, just to show how much hotsuma and her are serious about each other. Hotsuma didn't like the way tenchi looked at her. "So you should be inviting us in", with that, said the entered the house.

In the living room

"So how are things going at the home?" said tenchi to hotsuma.

"Every thing is going well, that is with the baby and all" Hotsuma replied.

"That's good, how far is she?" said tenchi.

"I will say about two months" hotsuma replied, not enjoying tenchi's interest in ryoko's condition.

In the other section of the living room

"So ayeka, how is your life, lately?" asked ryoko sipping tea.

"It's okay, um.can I tell you a secret?" a nervous asked ayeka.

"Sure you can tell me anything," said ryoko

"Well tenchi is kind of abusive lately, he has hurt me, also I'm bearing his child but he doesn't know," revealed ayeka.

"No way! when did you find out that you are bearing his child?" asked ryoko.

" I found out just two months, can't you see I'm partly showing?" she got to show ryoko her stomach.

"You're just as big as me, how long you will keep this up?" asked ryoko

"Well, now that you all are here I will say tonight," said ayeka.

Tell me how the story I only had 2 reviews on the last so it wouldn't hurt to give me about five positive reviews please support me, thank you.


	2. Revealing

This fanfic is basically my imagination. I understand I put tenchi with long hair, that's because I like the way he had looked in tenchi forever. And Ryoko, Tenchi, Hotsuma and ayeka also washu are way ooc, but again this is my imagination.

"Ayeka, How long did tenchi became abusive?" asked a curious ryoko.

"I will say probably about a two weeks ago, why?" asked ayeka

"It's just not like him to be abusive to you, how did it started?"

"It started ever since, he loss his job, from then on he have been out of control" whispered ayeka.

At the other section of the living room

" So how long ryoko and you will be staying here?" asked tenchi

"I don't want to be a bother, but I will say until the baby is born," said hotsuma

"Well that's great, we are very grateful that you both are staying," replied tenchi.

The day went on by, Tenchi and ayeka were in they're room preparing for bed.

Ayeka hesitated to tell tenchi about her pregnancy. They both got into bed, Ayeka turned to tenchi. "Tenchi, can I tell you something?" "It better be important, ayeka", "Well…um..I'm pregnant tenchi", ayeka was scared after tenchi shifted and looked at her.

"You're Pregnant? How?" asked a very shocked tenchi.

"Remember, we made love," asked ayeka. Tenchi looked at her sideways but not directly at her.

"What can I say I'm a father, and I'm happy for you" smiled tenchi; never ayeka got to see tenchi smiled after he lost his job. He kissed her with all his passion, and it continued all night.

In hotsuma's and ryoko's room

Ryoko and hotsuma layed side by side, not able to sleep, ryoko turned to hotsuma who was just looking at the closet. "You can't sleep either?" asked ryoko, hotsuma turned to her and looked back at the larger than life closet, which was a good way from the bed. "I don't like that closet" he said. With in moments he heard ryoko grunt, he turned to see her holding her stomach, "Ryoko are going into labor?" "No, It's just that maybe the baby is feeling a little stress out." Said ryoko. Hotsuma looked at her, "Ryoko, don't you see how tenchi always look at you?" "Yes, but he probably just…" ryoko trailed of after that when she and hotsuma heard a moan. Looking to hotsuma, "You hear that?" hotsuma nod his head. "We should go and check it out", ryoko got up and put on her robe and was going to the door, until hotsuma replied "Maybe we should let them be", he looked more than nervous, "No, I wonder if he's hurting ayeka" she went out the door, leaving hotsuma in the room. Hotsuma looked at the closet, which give him chills, and ran out to follow ryoko. Ryoko walk upstairs where the songs got louder, she went up to the wall and crept up to the door. Too engrossed with what she was doing she didn't notice hotsuma, he sneak up on her and cover her mouth before she could scream. Ryoko looked up at hotsuma "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" she whispered, "Sorry" he replied.

Then they heard a scream of "Tenchi!" then they heard "Ayeka!" Hotsuma and Ryoko looked at each other, fully understanding why there was moaning, they blushed and ran downstairs to their room.

The next morning, Tenchi and Ayeka sat side-by-side looking at a book. Tenchi's arm was around her shoulders and she rests her head on his shoulder. " So, do you like Akiro, Haru, or Serena?" asked tenchi, ayeka replied, "I like Akiro, and it has my pronunciation", she smiled at tenchi and nod her head, to say that she like Akiro for their child's name. Hotsuma and Ryoko strolled in the library. Hotsuma sat ryoko down first placing a pillow behind her, and then he sat down after. Hotsuma got some tea, then give ryoko first then ayeka, and last tenchi and himself. They sat there for a moment, and then ryoko laughed which sputtered the tea all over the floor.

"What is so funny ryoko?" asked ayeka

"Oh…nothing" said ryoko, who then turned to hotsuma and looked into his eyes right then and there he knew why she was laughing, he smirk which turned to a wide grin, he try to keep a straight face, but couldn't hold it. Ayeka and Tenchi bewildered, they weren't sure of why they were laughing.

Later, Ryoko took a walk in the gardens behind the house. She placed her hand on her stomach, and continues to roam the gardens. Little did she know tenchi was tracking her every move. Appearing out of nowhere he walked up behind ryoko and tap her on the shoulder. Having a bad feeling about this she reluctantly turned around, Ryoko backed away from tenchi.

"Hello, Ryoko have you been avoiding me?" smirked tenchi

"No, I was just admiring your garden," said ryoko

"Everyone love this garden, before you and hotsuma arrived, ayeka and I come here everyday with sasami and just lay back a bit", said tenchi. He looked at ryoko for quite a while, only to turned away when she looks to his side. They approached a bench and sat down, he loved looking at ryoko, that is if she's not looking. His hand went to her stomach, and she turned to him very fast

"um.. I have to go, bye" she was about to leave when tenchi grabbed her and kiss her full square on the lips. She tried to pull away but he had a firm grasp on her. Sasami, who was watering the plants, stood there and saw the two kissed. She watched as ryoko slapped tenchi and ran off.

To be continue…

What are Tenchi's intentions with ryoko?

How long will it last?

Please review and tell me how this fanfic is. Thank You…


	3. Early birth

This is a continuation of the series.

I didn't receive 5 or more reviews, but since I love writing I'm going to continue despite I haven't got the reviews I wished for…

After being kissed by tenchi, ryoko fled the scene in a heartbeat. Running into the house and into her room. Hotsuma who was now leaving the library saw a figure dash upstairs, he followed the figure. Ryoko ran into the room, stopping at the front of the bed she fell to her knees, and bang the ground repeatedly. Hotsuma came in moments before her.

"Ryoko, are you okay?" Hotsuma questioned, he tried to bring ryoko on her feet but all he try she falls back down.

"Leave me alone hotsuma!" ryoko yelled, she curled up in a ball, holding her stomach to protect her baby.

"Ryoko…" hotsuma said with a concerned tone, while he watch on, ryoko yelled like she never yelled before, her nails dug into the carpet, and she hold her dress, holding her belly very tightly. Not knowing what's wrong with hotsuma called for help. Luckily, Ayeka, tenchi, and sasami heard him and came to ryoko's aide. They lay her onto the bed when all of a sudden Ayeka was holding her stomach she screamed matching ryoko's earlier screams. She was put into a chair and sasami try to calm ayeka while reaching for the phone to call DR.Washu Hakubi, ryoko's mother.

Hotsuma laid next to ryoko, running his hands through her hair, and helping her through breathing exercises, but all they tried the room was filled with ear piercing screams, until Dr.washu arrived with her assistant. Ryoko and Ayeka was going to a labor, the babies didn't arrive on their due dates, but they were stress out, and so happens they were both healthy.

Hotsuma and Tenchi were put outside, all they could hear were the screaming of their wives giving birth. Washu's assistant went outside to congratulate the fathers. Ryoko was the mother of a baby girl, and ayeka was the mother of a baby boy. It was quite weird how both of them went into labor at the same time, but since their lives were very difficult for them, and the babies were the affect of it. When the delivery was over, hotsuma and tenchi came into the room and saw Ryoko and Ayeka lying side by side with the babies in their arms. Hotsuma smiled and brought a chair to ryoko's side, peering down at the baby, she had ryoko's eyes, his hair and her skin tone.

"So what are going to name her? Honey," asked hotsuma.

"Sowelu, she has the eyes of the sun, and hair so bright" she chuckled; hotsuma smiled and kiss her tenderly on the lips. Tenchi and Ayeka watched on, they couldn't believe they were parents. As hotsuma looked down at the baby and ayeka looked down at her Akiro, Tenchi and Ryoko locked eyes, Tenchi had some kind of mischief in his brown eyes, and ryoko had eyes of pure hate, she wanted to kill him then and there, in front of his new born child she would gladly do it.

TBC…

What will happen in the long run? Is hotsuma and ayeka going to find out what their spouses is going to do?


	4. Unfortunate Revealing

I didn't get any reviews, isn't my story good enough well If it isn't I understand,

Here is another fanfic, the tenchi cast will be brought back together, but its going to take sometime I want everyone to look at the tenchi gang in the 1900's, it will be quite different from the way we know them now.

Two months after the birth of their children, Hotsuma and Tenchi went to a bar in Hokkaido in southern part of Japan.

"So…Hotsuma, you realize ryoko and yourself never had sex, after the birth. Come on Hotsuma bring back the old days", said tenchi who was drunk as hell.

"Why are you in my business? Hmm tenchi, what ever ryoko and I do, it's not to be known by you two are anyone else, got it?" said hotsuma who was as drunk as tenchi, but manage himself better.

"Are you sure about that hotsuma? She was pretty well when I was done with her 2 weeks ago" tenchi smirked placing down the drink of sake. Hotsuma looked to the corner of his eyes, and then slowly put down the drink. "What did you just say?" Hotsuma glared daggers at tenchi.

"Yeah she didn't tell you, that was the best time of my life, let me tell you she is better than…" before tenchi could finish his sentence, hotsuma punched him square in the jaw.

"What the hell was wrong with you, don't you dare touch Ryoko again!" Hotsuma grab him by the collar picking him up from the floor.

"Calm down hotsuma, I didn't mean it really but it did happen!" Exclaimed tenchi with blood coming down his lip and chin.

"Calm down Tenchi! you are the one who had sex or supposedly rape my wife and going to calm down, you must be out of your fucking mind!" yelled hotsuma, through the whole ordeal, a lot of people was surrounding them. Hotsuma realize that this wasn't solving anything and they were drunk he drop tenchi on the ground and walk out.

AT THE HOUSE

"Hello Ayeka" said ryoko wearing her nightgown. Taking a seat next to ayeka, she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Hi ryoko" she peered over at the cyan haired woman, "How is sowelu?" she asked.

"O she is a princess, right now she is a sleep, I can see your not having a little hope with little Akiro" she smiled, running a finger through his black hair and nightclothes.

"Yep, Tenchi and I were discussing the future for akiro, if we die can you become the guardian. you and Hotsuma?" she asked hoping for a yes. "Indeed ayeka, Hotsuma and I will take care of Little Akiro" she smiled at ayeka and chuckled when akiro made a contented sigh. This was the life ayeka and ryoko hoped for a long time, they were married now have children.they just have to see what the future might hold for them.

At the bar…

Hotsuma walked really fast to the car and got in, Tenchi staggered out the bar in hopes of catching up to hotsuma. When he reach there, hotsuma was pulling of, allowing him to get hold of the window, that was open half way. Tenchi try to push it down but hotsuma wouldn't' stop moving the car.

"Hotsuma, please don't go, don't leave me hear please!" tenchi cried not releasing the door. "No you deserve this, you had sex with my wife and I thought you was my friend"

Hotsuma yelled and stop the car, tenchi got in.

"I should have let you suffer" Hotsuma said after tenchi enter the car. "Lets just got home and let what ever I said be anything to worry ryoko and ayeka" tenchi reassured him.

Then they drove off in the night.

Along the way, Hotsuma started to see things out of the ordinary, suddenly the car spun over with so much strength it was turn over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is hotsuma and Tenchi going to die?

Is Ayeka and Ryoko going to be widows?

PLEASE SUPPORT ME THANKS 2 Dream-ryoko and others who have read thanks for the review………………


	5. The night two people remembered

This is a continuation of the Fanfic…

"He was in a what!" yelled ryoko through the telephone; " How tenchi is he okay?" ask ryoko, who was starting to get fearful of the two men's conditions. Ayeka was sitting down with akiro in her arms, with sasami at her side also with washu holding sowelu, listened. Hanging up the phone, ryoko turned to them.

"Tenchi and Hotsuma were in a accident, it seems that hotsuma and tenchi were intoxicated and ran off the road", ryoko said calmly as she can.

"Oh my god, are they all right?" asked ayeka.

"They are alive, Hotsuma has lacerations on his head, and tenchi broke his leg with a little laceration on his cheek." Explained ryoko, "We have to go, to Hokkaido hospital now" with that said they head off to the hospital.

At the hospital

"May I help you, ma'm?" said an attendant at the front desk. "Yes we have two people here, by the name of Hotsuma Hakubi and Tenchi Masaki," said washu.

"Room 121" said the woman.

Washu, Ayeka and Ryoko were on they to the room when someone yelled "Ryoko!"

All three of them turn to see a dark purple hair running towards them. "Hi, ryoko I come here as fast as I could is hotsuma okay?" she asked. "Not exactly, but we are heading to the room, matori" she said, and realize that Ayeka hasn't met matori. "Matori, this is Ayeka" she introduced them to each other. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Matori," said ayeka, "Ayeka, matori is hotsuma's sister, so I'm her sister in law" she said smiling at matori. Then they set off to the room.

'_My head it hurts like hell…where am I…' _hotsuma thought to himself as he try to sit up. Looking over to his left he saw tenchi with bandages here and there. He stared at him for a while, Tenchi lay on his right side, and hotsuma realized he had a laceration on top of his brow. At the corner of tenchi's lip, was dried blood, and a dark rim around his eye, hotsuma knew how he got it but the rest was a blur. Suddenly, he turned to see a pink haired woman by the door; all hotsuma saw was two figures enveloped him in an embrace.

"Oh hotsuma are you okay?" asked ryoko placing a hand on his. Hotsuma looked puzzled at her, almost like he didn't know whom it was. "Hotsuma it's me ryoko, your wife" ryoko said. "I know who you are, Ryoko, I'm just wondering how you knew I was…." Hotsuma trailed off remembering what tenchi said to him at the bar. "Ryoko, I really have to talk to you once I leave this place" he said very sternly. "Hello, hotsuma" came a voice at the left, she then appear at his side. The woman wore a tan coat, pearl earrings and beret and a ring on the married finger. "It's me.matori" she pointed her finger at herself.

"Oh, Matori you looked different," said hotsuma. Soon everyone turned to the sound of tenchi grunting.

Within the next two days they were out, hotsuma was fine, but it give awhile before tenchi was on his feet again.

In ryoko and hotsuma's room

Ryoko sat on the bed cradling Sowelu while hotsuma walked paced back and forth thinking of something to say. Then he grab a chair and sat it down in front of her, "Ryoko, did tenchi did anything to you?" asked hotsuma. "No, I don't know what your talking about", "Don't lie to me, did you and him did anything" is voice came a demanding reply. Ryoko looked down at the baby, she called for sasami (sasami is not a maid she just love to do house work) to take the baby out of the room.

"As I said hotsuma, me and tenchi didn't do anything, I'm your wife why do you think that I did something" said ryoko. "Tenchi and I were at the bar, and they say when you drink you tell whatever.. Oh I don't know like the TRUTH!" yelled hotsuma. Ryoko flinched when her husband yelled, "Okay, OKAY he made love to me when I saw you dancing with some woman at the party, I got kind of jealous and left, after I left he must of followed me and we came back here, I was getting out of the car when he came out and came to my side and push me in the back of the car and…and rape me!" ryoko couldn't take it no more, it hurt her so much. She realized revealing the truth of that night, made her tore up inside, but manage to move on.

_Flashback.._

_Ryoko walked down the street of Kyoto, leaving the party of which she saw her husband talking to a certain tramp and got jealous and left. "Oh.. Why did I left maybe she was just his friend.. So why am I still walking, home is just a mile away". She turned to walk back when a car pull up. A man rolled down the window and smirked " hi there beautiful, where are you heading?" said the man with long black hair and brown eyes so pure. It was tenchi " Why aren't you back with your wife?" said ryoko; "Well, I didn't enjoy myself, I can see you didn't, come on in and we could go home, I'm sure hotsuma is going to drive home ayeka", reluctantly ryoko entered the car. _

_The drive was very long, and ryoko made it possible that she didn't sit near tenchi._

"_So, have you and hotsuma decide how you both going to raise sowelu?" asked tenchi; "No, we didn't make a decision yet" I said. From then on that was the only thing that was said until they reach the front of the house. I step out of the car; I looked to my left I can see tenchi coming over to my side. I got out and was about to step forward when his arm went around my waist and push me into the car. I saw him open the back door and push me in; I struggled with all my might. He was on top of me; before I know it he made myself one with him. When he was done I was left there to gather up my clothes and head into the house, saying I was just lagging around looking at the gardens._

_End of flashback.._

After confessing what happen that night, hotsuma looked at ryoko and just went to bed, not even a goodnight came from him.

The next morning ryoko got up to see hotsuma packing the suitcase, and not even stop to explain to her of what he doing.

Tbc…

Please review…

I know I start off weak but I think this is a good ending…


	6. The Fire incident

Continuation of "Love or Lovers"

Ryoko woke up to see hotsuma packing clothes in the suitcase.

"Hotsuma what are doing?" she asked. "We are leaving no buts" he said a stern tone. He went back and forth, putting her stuff in the case and followed by his. Ryoko sit up with the blanket covering her chest, trying to piece together his actions this morning.

Getting up from her position, ryoko stood next to hotsuma and followed his moves from the closet back to the end of the bed, frantically asking him questions. Hotsuma didn't even say anything. Ryoko grab hotsuma by the arm, she could tell that he was getting aggravated.

"Ryoko let me go now!" yelled hotsuma; "No. Not until you tell me what's going on!" bellowed ryoko. Hotsuma turned to her "Ryoko where leaving ok, we were suppose to leave after sowelu was born, I don't know why I stayed here!" replied hotsuma who was getting angry by the minute. Ryoko tried to get in path of putting the clothes in the luggage, he tried to move her with one arm, but she wouldn't budge, the next attempt he push ryoko really hard and she hit the railing of the bottom of the bed that was protruding a little bit and hurt her back. Ryoko screamed in utter agony holding her lower back.

Hotsuma looked on in shock, he remembered when he last touch she yelled telling him to leave her alone.

"Ryoko, I'm really sorry," said hotsuma kneeling down to his wife, who swayed back and forth holding her back. 'This hurts like hell' thought ryoko, she cried louder, hotsuma made it his duty to cover her mouth, she moved her head side to side, making it possible for someone to hear her like her mom. On queue, washu was passing the door when she hears crying and a sound of someone trying to muffle something. Curiously she opens the door to see hotsuma and ryoko on the ground.

A while had pass when ryoko was put inside a house in the back of the mansion to get away from everything that troubled her. Washu came by time after time to see how she was feeling, and ayeka come in the nighttime to have some tea and enjoy the night breeze. One night Ryoko was in her room, with sowelu in a cradle beside a desk ryoko was writing on. She will check on sowelu, every time she does tears will come down her eyes. Ryoko write her sorrows in kanji (Japanese writing) to show how much pain she was going through. On white rice paper, she will write:

_My sorrows are like hell trying to invade heaven_

_My well-being is no longer human, more like a bird that can't be set free.._

_My life is like water that scarcely pours, not showing it's pure innocence _

_What am I suppose to do?_

_My life as I know it, is no longer by goodnight's dream_

After ryoko was done, she put it on a line, with a clothespin on top with the other rest of stories about her life. Then it occurred to her, looking at her little girl, she went down stairs with sowelu bundled in her arms, in the kitchen they were matches, taking a bunch of paper and placing sowelu in her stroller she put her far way from the house under a tree and went back into the house, Ryoko then came out and light the paper and throw it into the house and ran back to sowelu, leaving the site. Since Hotsuma was away from ryoko awhile now, and tenchi, ayeka, sasami, washu and matori all went into town. The house was set a fire, ryoko had ran away from the home, that she thought that she could of raise her daughter was no more than a nightmare; and was now leaving to go back to her home, but then forgot hotsuma was probably there she had other plans, but she wasn't going to leave her daughter there with the masaki's even though ayeka was her best friend.

Two hours later a car pulled up, in front of the mansion. To there surprise the house that ryoko was once in was ablaze, if they didn't come there at all, god know what could have happen. The house was engulfed in flames, firemen shattered the windows and the roof was caved in. Tenchi and Ayeka looked on in shock, while sasami, washu and matori looked for ryoko. After the fire incident was over, Tenchi skipped dinner to look for ryoko.

"RYOKO! RYOKO!" yelled tenchi; it's been a while since she wasn't found. In Tenchi's mind he began to think that she could have died. He walked over to the wreckage to find broken glass, and piece of rice paper blowing in the wind, he looked closely he could see kanji written on it. 'This looks like ryoko's handwriting' he thought.

In the house

Sitting a long table, it was kind of awkward to see some people missing, it wasn't the same

No more, at the table it would have been filled with ryoko's laugh, her smile, her glittering eyes, and hotsuma's elegant voice but it was no more. Everything was quite, Washu excused herself to call hotsuma, with in a couple of hours he was over there, scanning the wreckage of the little hut ryoko was in.

"I hope she didn't perish in this fire, we could be looking at her body and not even know it" said hotsuma to tenchi, who had skip out on eating and was looking at the remains of the house.

"I know, say hotsuma I'm sorry about what I said about ryoko, I guess I never let it occur to me how much you loved her, my feelings just got in the way" said tenchi; "Friends?" asked tenchi extending a hand out to hotsuma. Hotsuma looked at his hand and shake it "Friends" he smiled. Even though they're friendship was restored, finding ryoko will be like torture.

Ayeka sat on her bed with Akiro's cradle in front of her, she pondered, 'where can you be ryoko?' she sighed when akiro fell asleep, then she too followed. Washu sat upright on her bed reading a book; taking off her glasses she sighed then cry, she had the same thought of Ayeka's.. 'Oh what will tomorrow will bring' with that she fell asleep.

Tbc8

What will happen next?

Thanks for another review Kbz637, see I told you I would continue just for you?BYE


	7. Reunited

Continuation of my lovely Fic

It has been over six full months and no sign of ryoko; at night both Hotsuma and Tenchi go and do night searching.

"Hotsuma, I give up she is not here okay" said tenchi a little exhausted from going up and down, left and right searching for ryoko. "I know tenchi, but come on if it was Ayeka how would you feel?" asked hotsuma coming to tenchi. "Mighty well happy…" trailed off tenchi, when they heard loud screaming coming from the house. Hotsuma and tenchi ran back home to see ayeka looking down at something in the corner. Hotsuma looked up and saw Matori, Washu and sasami on top of a table looking like maniacs, there eyes darted left and right and in a unison they say 'kill it' over and over. Ayeka was standing on the couch with the broom banging something.

"Tenchi, thank god kill it, please!" ayeka screamed causing the three people to scream in agreement. Tenchi went to the corner and saw a big rat and he too jump on the couch holding ayeka around the waist. "Hotsuma, you kill it! not me!" tenchi yelled. Hotsuma calmly went to the corner shaking his head, and took the broom away from ayeka and slap the hard part of the broom, snapping the rat's head in two. When the rest saw this, in unison all of them said 'ewww'.

"Aww come on have you all been rehearsing?" joked hotsuma while he strolled out of the room. Even though ryoko was missing, it torn him up, going to his bedroom he lay in bed, touching the spot where ryoko used to sleep. Sighing deeply he went to sleep.

The next morning, Washu and Sasami pinned up information on poles to attract anyone who have seen ryoko. The posters showed separated identities of Ryoko and Sowelu who might have grown through the months.

"I hope either us or those who seen ryoko, will give us some hope, don't you think Miss Washu?" asked sasami; "All we can do is hope sasami… Just hope" replied Washu as they strolled down the street to put up more posters.

Back at the mansion, Matori and Hotsuma sat down on the bench in the gardens.

"So, Hotsuma what do you think was the cause of ryoko leaving?" asked matori, "I don't know…Maybe it was when I push her down on the steel rod under the bed…I'm not sure" replied hotsuma. When he had said 'push her down on steel rod' it brought the attention to Matori; "What do you mean 'push her down on steel rod'…hotsuma did you hurt ryoko?" asked matori. "Not exactly…okay yes I hurt her…but I didn't mean to...it was just that on the day of the accident tenchi revealed that he had sex with her…and she knew about and never told me…So one night her and I talked about she said was true and the next morning I was planning to leave, ryoko got in the way and I nudge her but she never moved and that's when it happened" hotsuma told to Matori, who was silent. 'She should die…how could she have an affair with another man…and my brother is busting his butt to support that her and that poor baby', she was brought out of her thoughts and Hotsuma and her continue to talk about the affair.

Later on in the afternoon, the phone rang; Washu was near by and ran to the phone thinking it was people who called and say they saw ryoko. Unfortunately, the phone was for hotsuma. "Hello, this is Hotsuma, …Today…all right bye" hotsuma hung up and told washu that he has to leave.

"Okay, hotsuma I just want to say safe trip and that I love you," said washu as her and hotsuma walked to the door; "Okay bye _Mom_… and if I see ryoko I will let you know" he smiled kissing Washu on the cheek followed by Sasami, Ayeka, Matori and hand shaked tenchi. It took a half an hour to reach Tokyo's train station; Waiting for the next train, hotsuma decided to go for a walk to a river with a damned over it, with beautiful cherry blossoms dropping like rain in it. He stood up there for awhile and thought of ryoko, he began to move on when he saw a cyan haired girl, with a Chinese styled dress, the girl had her hair pin up in a bun, with mane twirl down to her chest complete with blood lipstick; pushing a stroller with a cute blond hair baby girl. Hotsuma stood there staring, 'ryoko' he thought, and he starred until the cyan haired girl looked into his eyes. While before the cyan haired female was looking in his direction, there was a smile planted across her mouth as she checked on the little one in the stroller, only when she saw Hotsuma, her smiled disappeared. 'Hotsuma,' she thought, letting go of the stroller and him letting go of his luggage, they both walked closer to each other.

"Ryoko…" said hotsuma as he looked in her eyes, then he saw her nod. "Hotsuma…I-I …" she looked down not able to explain, she felt lips on her temple, then arms envelop around her, it took her moments to know that he wasn't mad at her, and her arms wrapped around him. Releasing each other they looked in each others eyes, now able to find words he spoke up "I don't care where you went…I'm just happy that you're back with me…I missed you"; "Hotsuma…I missed you to…" she smiled, until a tear drop come from her eye, almost bringing tears to hotsuma eyes; they smiled they wanted to cry to badly, But just whipped it away. They stood there almost forgetting Sowelu's presence, Hotsuma, walked behind ryoko, taking the baby out of the stroller and bringing her into his arms. He almost forgot that he had to go to work, but this was a reunion and he wanted to be close to his Family. Asking Ryoko if she wanted to go back home, not wanting to leave her and his child at this moment, she nod and said yes.

It took the same time to get from Tokyo back to Hokkaido, approaching to the driveway in front of the house in a taxi, ryoko began to become nervous. Knocking on the door, Hotsuma took Sowelu from ryoko and push her to the side, gently. The door open to show Washu, she looked on in shocked. "Who baby is this…hotsuma why are you here…and again who baby is that?" Washu questioned him, "Hold up washu this is your Granddaughter remember…and I quit my job" added hotsuma. Washu began to piece together the situation when out of nowhere a woman appeared. "Ryoko…OH MY GOD RYOKO…I missed you so much" washu hugged ryoko, who she couldn't recognize moments ago. This brought the attention to the others in the home, they were all happy; except for one…that was Matori. 'I could just kill you right now' she thought before going upstairs for bed.

Tbc…

What does Matori have planned?Reviews


	8. Departed

LOVE OR LOVERS

BY LISA BOYCE

One morning Hotsuma and Ryoko slept so peacefully, Turning over hotsuma felt a bubbly movement beside him. Hotsuma didn't want to open his eyes, reluctantly he opened to find a beautiful baby looking at him, he almost jumped off the bed when she started crying, beside the baby was a certain cyan woman who looked peaceful, until the baby ruined her sleep. Ryoko hold Sowelu in her arms until she stopped crying, Hotsuma found the time to scoot over to his wife kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, princess?" he asked, giving her a pet name, Ryoko looked at him odd,

"Since when did you give me a pet name?" she asked while still cuddling the baby.

"You remember at our wedding reception, when your mom want us to give each other names, and lots and lots of kids?" he asked, making ryoko blushed, "Yes I remembered, but I can't find a name for you…Oh I got it how about '_baby?"_ she asked, it was hotsuma's turn to give her the odd look, then they both laughed.

At breakfast, everyone sat at the table laughing and just enjoying the morning food. Matori will glance at ryoko now and then and just glared daggers at her. After breakfast, Ayeka and Tenchi followed by Washu and Sasami were in the garden, while Matori, hotsuma and Ryoko were in the library. Since hotsuma had to step out, it only left Ryoko and Matori in the room. Matori looked at ryoko and put down her book after hotsuma left, "So ryoko, I heard you and Tenchi had intercourse, hotsuma told me you never told him about it, is that true?" Matori asked fully know well that it was true; she just wanted to know if ryoko would lie about it. Ryoko looked up at her, "What do you mean Matori?" "Don't lie ryoko he told me himself, why didn't you tell him yourself!" she raised her voice in a whisper. The eyes of ryoko showed that she wasn't liking this at all, "Listen here Bitch, I love hotsuma okay…Whatever happen on that day happen and I can't change that" she whispered, before Matori could respond, hotsuma strolled looking in confuse as he approached. Hotsuma saw that both Matori and Ryoko looked like there were seated straight up, back stiff and looking at each other very coldhearted way. The women softened when hotsuma came back in the room, 'What the hell happened here?'

Hotsuma thought.

It was dinnertime; again everyone was at the table laughing and just enjoying the food,

"Ryoko be a dear and pass the Tofu" asked matori with forced kindness and smiled. Once ryoko looked at Matori she slammed the plate with Tofu and liquid which splashed up in matori face, "What was that for, you Bitch?" exclaimed Matori as she stormed upstairs to her room. Downstairs, Everyone was shocked at what just happen, Ryoko act like nothing happened and asked ayeka to pass the fried fish. When that was over, in hotsuma and Ryoko room was full of arguing.

"What did you tell her Hotsuma!" yelled ryoko, getting into hotsuma's face; "What'd you mean 'tell' her ryoko!" yelled back hotsuma. Ryoko paced before him thinking, "I want her to leave Hotsuma!" she said which raise her voice in pure hate of his sister. "Ryoko, I can't do that, where will she live?" calmly said hotsuma; "I don't care, she can live a friggin dump for all I care but I don't care!" shouted ryoko, Hotsuma couldn't stand the fact he was here standing in front of the woman he loved, and hearing her talking about his flesh and blood that way. Ryoko yelled until she started to beat hotsuma's chest crying, he hold her.

The next morning, Matori and Washu sitting in their favorite room…the library. A while later Ayeka and Tenchi followed by Ryoko and hotsuma. Matori stared in disgust at ryoko, she had a sneer then it turned into a smile, "Say ryoko, I was wondering If you want to go to Honshu, so we can spend a day out, what do ya say to that" she smiled, 'I will say your retarded', "Okay, fine by me" she smiled. Hotsuma and the rest looked at them awkward. Later that day, Matori and Ryoko entered the car and were driving; it was very silent, for about an hour they drove. Ryoko sat until she saw a sign that said Honshu, but Matori passed it, it looked like she heading to a dirt path. The car stopped, "You know you passed the route to…" ryoko trailed off when matori pulled out a silver firearm pointing it towards ryoko's heart, with quick thinking she found away to knock the pistol from Matori and ran down the dirt path, she kept running until saw from far away looked like a hill turn out to be a cliff. Ryoko turned to find Matori walking to her in a death pace, "Looks like your going to die, right ryoko?" she said, "Matori, you wouldn't!" shouted ryoko as she backed up, Matori walked up to ryoko, causing her to fall over. With legs daggling, and one arm holding her up, Matori kneeled down, taking her left arm out; she peeled ryoko hands from the edge.

"No.Please you wouldn't!" shouted for her dear life, shaking her rapidly, Matori laughed wickedness rising in her voice. Then it happened, Ryoko fell into the branches, Matori looked down with a smile on her face as she walked back to her car and left.

To be continue….

What is becoming of my fanfic…it is like it has a mind of it's own and I'm not controlling it.

Reviews please……………


	9. An unfortunate ending

LOVE OR LOVERS

BY LISA BOYCE

Prologue

One morning Hotsuma and Ryoko slept so peacefully, Turning over hotsuma felt a bubbly movement beside him. Hotsuma didn't want to open his eyes, reluctantly he opened to find a beautiful baby looking at him, he almost jumped off the bed when she started crying, beside the baby was a certain cyan woman who looked peaceful, until the baby ruined her sleep. Ryoko hold Sowelu in her arms until she stopped crying, Hotsuma found the time to scoot over to his wife kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, princess?" he asked, giving her a pet name, Ryoko looked at him odd,

"Since when did you give me a pet name?" she asked while still cuddling the baby.

"You remember at our wedding reception, when your mom want us to give each other names, and lots and lots of kids?" he asked, making ryoko blushed, "Yes I remembered, but I can't find a name for you…Oh I got it how about '_baby?"_ she asked, it was hotsuma's turn to give her the odd look, then they both laughed.

The next morning, Matori and Washu sitting in their favorite room…the library. A while later Ayeka and Tenchi followed by Ryoko and hotsuma. Matori stared in disgust at ryoko, she had a sneer then it turned into a smile, "Say ryoko, I was wondering If you want to go to Honshu, so we can spend a day out, what do ya say to that" she smiled, 'I will say your retarded', "Okay, fine by me" she smiled. Hotsuma and the rest looked at them awkward. Later that day, Matori and Ryoko entered the car and were driving; it was very silent, for about an hour they drove. Ryoko sat until she saw a sign that said Honshu, but Matori passed it, it looked like she heading to a dirt path. The car stopped, "You know you passed the route to…" ryoko trailed off when matori pulled out a silver firearm pointing it towards ryoko's heart, with quick thinking she found away to knock the pistol from Matori and ran down the dirt path, she kept running until saw from far away looked like a hill turn out to be a cliff. Ryoko turned to find Matori walking to her in a death pace, "Looks like your going to die, right ryoko?" she said, "Matori, you wouldn't!" shouted ryoko as she backed up, Matori walked up to ryoko, causing her to fall over. With legs daggling, and one arm holding her up, Matori kneeled down, taking her left arm out; she peeled ryoko hands from the edge.

"No.Please you wouldn't!" shouted for her dear life, shaking her rapidly, Matori laughed wickedness rising in her voice. Then it happened, Ryoko fell into the branches, Matori looked down with a smile on her face as she walked back to her car and left.

The Great Excuse

Driving home was quite silent, Matori then started to have after thoughts 'What have I done!' she yelled in her head, the suddenly push that aside 'Well she did deserve it' she studied again. In the deep woods laid a cyan hair woman, she lay on her side. Slowly, her eyes open, aching with so much pain she tried her best to raise her head, putting it to her head she winced. Suddenly, footsteps was heard ryoko lay down to look dead, as she lay there the footsteps approached her body, then a light came upon her. The person kneeled down beside her examining her body, next was a sound of chains and very heavy breathing, which match a dog, the animal circled around her body ryoko tensed.

Back at the house, Matori had just pulled up. She walked slow trying to piece together a good excuse on ryoko's disappearance, matori entered the house which was dead silent, she continue to walk on the first floor until she reached the backyard, there she saw hotsuma and Sowelu in his lap, washu playing with akiro, sasami playing with fireworks and Tenchi with ayeka cuddling in the corner. They all stopped and looked at Matori who entered through the back door, Matori scanned the family, when her eyes fall upon Sowelu who didn't understand a thing going on looked so much like Ryoko, it scared Matori, she backed up, hotsuma notice this and got up, "Matori are you all right?" he asked, "Yeah I'm fine I think I just want to rest" she said running back inside. "I think her and ryoko had too much sake" washu said answered by nods in agreement. In matori's room, she looked at herself in the mirror there she saw a figure in the back of her, at first it was pitch dark then light up to show ryoko with a cut on her eyebrow, lacerations on each side of her cheek, her white dress was torn, before matori know it ryoko lunged for her when she turn back to the mirror and there was no one there. A loud scream came from the 3rd floor, it scared everyone, and within moments they reach the room to see matori on the ground looking like she just saw a ghost. Washu run to her, and still matori can see ryoko face on washu's, she crawled up on to the dresser, and her hands rush to her head and roughly caressed it screaming. Washu tried her best to calm her down but as a doctor she recommend that matori should be an a asylum, washu got up and went to the phone, just before she can do that hotsuma intervened "Washu what are you doing?" he asked; "I'm sorry about doing this but matori has to go and get professional help", all hotsuma did was nod, but they he remembered something…ryoko.

"Did anyone see ryoko?" he asked the others, they shake their head, "Maybe she is in her room, I'm going to" before hotsuma could finish his sentence matori start to scream, "No she is not here! I killed her, I killed Her! I KILLED HER!" matori bellowed, hotsuma looked at her, tears started to emerged from his eyes, "Y-You did w-what?" he stuttered, "I did it. I throw her off the cliff" she said, then started to walk back and forth, she looked behind hotsuma to find a abstract form of ryoko behind hotsuma, "Hotsuma she is behind you!" she yelled pointing, hotsuma reluctantly turned to find no one there; "What are you talking about matori?" everyone then locked eyes on her, thinking she was turning Psychotic.

At a near by hospital, a cyan haired woman was laying on the bed unconscious, it was 4 hours and she haven't opened her eyes. Many doctors were observing her all agreeing that she may be dead. A tall man came into the room, he wore obviously a white coat, and his hair was black, eyes looking so dreamy studying ryoko's body. ' She looked so familiar' he thought, he came closer to her face, "Ryoko…" her eyes opened up………

To be continue…. Reviewsssss! Who is this guy, does he have a connection to ryoko?

Also, I think of dismissing this story, I' m going to write a story involving the same characters, but not in this timeline, it will a fanfic that no one hasn't see before, on it may rate M (mature ) SEE YA! O one more thing, I may dismiss this but probably pick it up in the nearer future….


	10. Reunion

LOVE OR LOVERS

BY: THE ONE AND ONLY LISA BOYCE

Ring…Ring

"Sasami be careful with him," said ayeka as she went to get the phone.

"Hello, Masaki residence"

"Hello, this is Dr.Mikoto"

"Yes Doctor how may I help you?"

"Well excuse my forwardness but one of my associates, has an Ryoko Hakubi here"

"Oh my god! Ryoko is alive; her husband is a doctor there to. We have been looking for her for quite awhile now, how is she?"

"For what I hear ryoko is fine, by any chance is ryoko's husband name Hotsuma Hakubi?"

"Why yes!"

"Can you tell him come and see his wife?"

"Sure, thank you for letting us know that she is safe and sound and I will alert hotsuma immediately."

Once they hung up, Ayeka went to find hotsuma; she ascended upstairs and to ryoko's room. Ayeka knocked on the door and since she didn't hear a sound she went in. There she saw Hotsuma lying on the bed. She went up to him and sees that he was sleeping, when ayeka nudged him he didn't respond.

"Hotsuma" she whispered, no response, she sat on the bed and ease her body over to nudge him, her weight took over and she fell on top of him and he woke up with a start.

"Oh Lady Ayeka!" he said but when he saw that she was right over his mid section it made him wonder what exactly she was doing. Looking up Ayeka blushed and sat on the bed straighten out her dress, "Mr. Mikoto called and informed me that Ryoko is at the hospital." Hotsuma look at her with shock, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Ok, so you're not."

"Dr.Mikoto called to tell you to come and see her, are you willing to go?" asked ayeka.

"Of course" he said and he got up and went over to the closet and got a shirt and his doctor's coat.

"Tell her I said 'Hi', okay?" she said and went over to the crib and see Sowelu asleep.

"Ayeka don't be a stranger, tell the rest they can come too, okay" he said and watch her leave, after he put on his jacket, he went to the crib that contained his daughter and pick her up, and left the room.

Sasami was outside playing with her nephew with Washu reading a book on the bench. "Good morning, Ms.Washu" said Ayeka as she sat next to sasami with akiro. Washu looked at Ayeka as she whispered something to sasami and they appear to be very sneaky about it, Ayeka took Akiro and walk over to Washu. Both look like they were planning something, Washu ease away from them and they got closer, "Well?" she asked.

"Ms.Washu, You know we heard about Ryoko and…" she trailed off and pretended like she wanted to cry.

"And what!" washu exclaimed trying to gain an understanding to Ayeka's words. "Ryoko she…" she trailed off again trying to aggravate Washu, in which she was getting really good at it.

"Ayeka stop trailing off and just tell me!" Washu yelled grabbing ayeka by the arm gently. "Okay, well earlier this morning, A doctor called and they say ryoko's there and she is alive!" said ayeka causing washu to start crying with joy, "They found my baby!" she yelled as Ayeka and Sasami comfort her. Tenchi just came home from work and see that the house looked empty and he was about to look for the family when Hotsuma came down with his Medical doctor outfit.

"Good morning Tenchi" he said and came to a full stop at the stairs, "Hi, you seem happy, what did you do?" Tenchi smirked looking at him, Hotsuma try to conceal his smile but his cheek bone still rose. "I don't know what your talking about" he said and walk past Tenchi, who saw the rest running like they forgot something.

"Where you guys going?" he asked as he watch the family put on their coats, "Okay, I think you had enough we're going to visit ryoko at the hospital" hotsuma said to Tenchi as he watch his eyes doubled in size. "What do you mean, you mean to tell me that Ryoko is at the hospital, wait is she dead!" he asked, everyone look at him. "Are you coming or not!" Hotsuma said as he hold the door for the females to go out and watch Tenchi, who hurriedly grab his things and went through the door.

"Dr. Mikoto there is a Hotsuma Hakubi here waiting to see you" said the nurse, Dr. Mikoto was in the room with ryoko and left to meet the family. Once he met them, Ryoko's mom greeted him, in whom he didn't see her in a long time after transferring to a different hospital, and she held a baby and the other woman held a baby too.

"Is this the new family members that I have heard of?" he asked washu as he play with Sowelu's hand as she slept on washu's shoulder. "Okay I will show you to ryoko's room" he said and they followed. Hotsuma who had took of his jacket and put it in his locker he went to ryoko's, was quite nervous at the fact that he will be seeing his wife at this very moment and it scared, things like _I wonder how she looks like? _Or _would she remember me? _, Ran through his mind almost similar to a prayer. He went to the door, gathering up his courage he opened it and found her lying on the hospital bed with a bandage circling her head. He sat down on the bed and took a long look at her, he place his hand on hers and look up at her just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Hotsuma…" she said in dry voice, he was about to say something when the door open up to see the Doctor and the rest came through, all look like they had done some serious thinking. Turning back his gaze to ryoko, he smiled as she scanned the newcomers. Ryoko looked at every one of them not missing a face, her eyes fell upon a baby who was sound asleep on washu's shoulder, and looked to the face of the owner of which the child was resting on.

"Momma, come here, please." She said with a now improving voice, and then sat up with the help of Hotsuma. Washu came and look down at her with tears emerging in her eyes she kissed her on the top of her head and lean the baby in her arms. Sowelu squirmed a little bit, but then got comfortable in her mother's arms. Everyone smiled at the site, and they talk and everyone was content that they had their ryoko back.

Days after Ryoko was out of the hospital, there was a lot she had to tend to. Sowelu started to have tempers and Akiro wasn't having much luck with ayeka and Tenchi. On the babies' birthday, they didn't even learned to blow the candles out, but just stick their little hands in the cake and made a whole mess of the place.

When Ayeka and Ryoko go to take a nice bath in the osen they will splash around and have the time of their life, that's the only time they are angels plus sleeping. One day Hotsuma and Ryoko was on the couch along with Tenchi and Ayeka, and Sowelu and Akiro were on the floor playing Akiro throw a block across the room and Sowelu got up to get it, boy did she learned to walk. Ryoko so happen to look up from her book and saw Sowelu walking all by herself, "Hotsuma look" she whispered not able to know if the sound of her voice will stop her from walking, she just look so cute. Sowelu look up and saw her parents looking at her and she put up her arms and drops them, and she bit her bottom lip and giggled. Sowelu walked wobbly over to her father and called out to him. Everyone laugh as Ayeka tried to get Akiro to call her momma and papa.

And this was the life Ayeka and Ryoko Dreamt of…They had their family and now they had to look forward to there future.

Thee End


End file.
